Take Me Away
by Iggity
Summary: Another thing that popped into my head. No real summary except that there is smut. Oh, go me! RWHG


**_A/N:_** Little thing that got stuck in my head. Slightly dramatic, but not too much. Not exactly fluffy...but not lemony...I don't think.

**_Disclaimer:_** (Note: This is a fake disclaimer) IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! HA! SUE ME...even though I have no money. Which should be proof that I don't own Harry Potter, characters, names and related indicia because they are trademarks of and (c)Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights (c)J.K. Rowling.

My point being that I'm not J.K. Rowling sharing secrets of what'll happen in the seventh book. Oh, I guess I should also say that I got the whole 'Harry Potter, characters, names, blah, blah, blah,' thing from the back of my Chamber of Secrets PC game XD

So my real disclaimer…

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine. Bugger!

**_This Fic Is Dedicated To:_** Every single one of my friends, but most importantly, Lori. M'dear, this is dedicated to you for telling me the title of the seventh book because I was too lazy to search JKR's site for it. Love ya! Also dedictated to Michelle. This is also a fic that you would describe as 'X-O'. Or, in other words, half-dead. LOVE YA!

**_The Title Used:_** Comes from the song by Lifehouse. I was inspired by the acoustic version, so I wrote this. I fell in love with the song while watching a Daniel/Emma video, and the song was in the background. And it was so sweet that I cried. And I still cry when listening to the song. Oh well.

Okay, I'll stop boring you now...

_**Take Me Away**_

Hermione glanced across the dance floor at Ron, who was dancing with Ginny and chatting animatedly about Merlin knows what. She smiled and took a sip of her merlot, sucking her cheeks in at the sharp taste.

'Hey.'

Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry, who was looking slightly cheery. He held out his hand and nodded to the dance floor. Hermione took his hand, her smile increasing.

'All right, then,' she replied, setting her glass down on the table behind her and allowing Harry to lead her to the floor. He placed one hand on her waist and kept the other hand entwined with her right.

'Having fun?' Harry asked as they slowly moved in time with the music. Hermione sighed.

'I guess so,' she replied. 'What about you?' Harry shrugged.

'As much fun as possible,' he replied dryly. Hermione sent him a sympathetic look.

'Things will look up, Harry; don't worry. We'll win this, we always do,' she replied, kissing his cheek. She caught Ron's eye and saw that he was glaring at Harry. Hermione tried her best not to smile at Ron's jealousy. She had made a promise to herself to let Ron be a man and pluck up the courage to finally ask her out, but so far he was failing.

The song ended and Hermione stepped away from Harry and smiled. He nodded at her with a slight smile on his face and walked over to Ginny while Hermione made her way back to her drink. She picked it up and went to take another sip when a hand gently wrapped around her wrist and pulled her backwards against the person.

'I need to talk to you, Hermione,' the voice growled. Hermione went to turn around, but the person (she was guessing it was Ron) let her wrist go and she heard the shuffling of a cloak or robes; she wasn't sure which. She whipped around and saw a figure leaving the tent. She put her glass back down and followed the person. She was sure she knew the voice, but she wasn't positive whether it was Ron or not. She walked behind the shadow and ended up at the back of the Burrow.

'Over here,' came the voice. Hermione surreptitiously drew her wand and walked toward the figure.

'Ron?' she questioned to the darkness. The figure chuckled.

'Want to guess again?' the voice replied. Hermione swallowed.

'Who are you?' she demanded.

'A friend,' the person said.

'Which friend?' Hermione asked, prepared to raise her wand if need be. The figure laughed.

'A Hogwarts friend. You get eighteen more questions,' the voice said. Hermione scowled.

'I don't want to play twenty blasted questions. Who are you!' she demanded. The figure laughed and stepped forward.

'You're beautiful when you're pissed off, you know,' the man replied, grasping Hermione's shoulders and turning her so that her back was against the wall. The light shone in on the man's face and showed a Death Eater mask. Hermione gasped.

'Who are you?' she asked weakly, unable to lift her wand to curse the man or her hand to pull the mask off.

'I said I was a Hogwarts friend. I'm your age. You're the smartest witch in school, you figure it out. I've given all the clues I can give, Mudblood.' The man drew out the last word and something in Hermione's brain clicked; Malfoy.

'Malfoy?' she stated incredulously. The man nodded and lifted his mask slightly before slamming his mouth against hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She squealed in protest and tried to escape, but Malfoy had her pinned to the side of the Burrow.

Malfoy slid his hands down her arms and made his way toward her stomach. She went to stop him when suddenly –

'GAH!'

Malfoy was thrown upside-down into the air. He hollered but Hermione's savior shot a silencing charm at him. Hermione stumbled away from the side of the house and heard a voice calling her, but didn't answer.

'Hermione. Hermione!'

Someone was shaking her and she looked up and found herself face to face with Ronald Weasley.

'Ron,' she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him pull her gently to her feet and felt him rub her back before she burst into tears.

'Shh, it's okay. It's okay. I told Moody about Malfoy and he's contacting the Ministry,' Ron whispered. Hermione continued to cry, her face buried in Ron's shoulder. Ron continued to stroke her hair and whisper soothingly in her ear, hoping to calm her down.

'How did you know?' Hermione asked when her voice finally returned.

'I followed you and Malfoy, but got a little side-tracked when Harry asked me where Ginny went,' he replied softly. Hermione sighed and lent her head on Ron's chest, trying to stay calm.

'You saved me,' she murmured almost inaudibly. Ron cleared his throat.

'Nah, you would've been fine,' he replied, gently lifting her head from his chest. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling his body against hers and hugging him. He pulled his head back a bit and kissed her cheek, making Hermione freeze. She pulled back and looked at Ron.

'Ron,' she whispered. He cleared his throat.

'Friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time, right?' he asked. 'You and Harry do it constantly.'

'Ron, friends don't always kiss each other on the cheek,' Hermione replied. Ron opened his mouth to interrupt. 'But Harry and I are practically siblings. So of course we kiss each other on the cheek,' Hermione continued before Ron could interject with a snide comment.

'Oh,' he stated bluntly. 'Course. I should've known that.'

'Yes, you should have. It's quite obvious,' Hermione said, smiling slightly. Ron laughed and placed his hands on her arms.

'Look,' he said softly, 'I've been a complete arse the past few months. I'm sorry. You don't deserve it, and I don't even remember why I'm acting this way.'

'Ron, I've been a bit extreme myself-'

'Well, yes, but it's because you've been defending yourself from someone you thought was your friend,' Ron replied. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'Well, Ronald, you've actually confused me. What do you mean by "someone you thought was your friend"?' she asked. Then she put on a faked outrage face. 'Are you dumping me?' Ron blushed.

'No, actually, I was just saying that because if I were a good friend, I wouldn't be constantly fighting with you.'

'Ron, friends fight all the time. It's natural.'

'I do it on purpose.'

'What?'

'I fight with you on purpose. I do it to get a rise out of you.'

'What? Why?'

'I just think that…well…you're beautiful when you're all angry and red and yelling,' Ron replied in a small voice. The phrase rang through Hermione's head like a gong, but…somehow sounded different than the way Malfoy had said it. Ron's words were filled with…something different from Malfoy's. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck again, gently pulling his head down to hers. Their foreheads touched and Ron looked at her with a doubting look in his eyes. All Hermione had to do was smile. Ron let out an audible breath and Hermione smirked lovingly. Their heads moved closer and Hermione felt her eyes slide closed and then…

'Ow!'

'Sorry! Oh, Merlin, Hermione, I'm sorry. Are you okay?'

Hermione laughed and rubbed her nose. She nodded.

'I'm okay,' she said, smiling. Ron closed his eyes in embarrassment.

'I'm so sorry,' he muttered, his ears glowing in the darkness. Hermione sighed.

'Care to try again?' she asked, looking at the ground and feeling her cheeks burn.

'If you're sure,' came Ron's reply. Hermione smiled and the two lent close, still standing. Their lips connected and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him, and running his hands down to cup her bottom. She dug her nails into his back and shivered as his tongue ran across her lips gently. She didn't even think before gently parting her lips and allowing his tongue to enter. She sank delightfully against him and felt his hands gently rub against her buttocks, almost suggestively. She pulled away and swallowed.

'Shouldn't we get back to the party?' she asked him. Ron cleared his throat and grasped Hermione's hand, tugging her into the house.

'C'mon,' he whispered. 'Bill'll understand.'

'Oh will he?' Hermione whispered back, sprinting to keep up with Ron and his long legs. He chuckled.

'I explained a lot to him yesterday,' Ron explained. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and Ron winked. They had reached the bottom of the stairs in the Burrow and Ron pulled Hermione close, gently molding his lips over hers. She sighed into his mouth and sank against him, her arms immediately making their way up to his neck and her hands crawling into his soft, red hair. He started to walk backwards and Hermione followed him, the two still kissing. Her foot hit the stair and she slowly climbed up, stopping only once to break away for air. They were almost to Ron's room when he missed a stair and fell backwards, dragging Hermione with him to the ground.

'Ow! Shite. Are you okay, Hermione?' Ron asked. Hermione rolled off of Ron and blinked.

'I think so,' she replied. 'What about you? You took most of the blow.'

'I'll probably have some bruised ribs in the back from the stairs, but I'm okay other than that. I think,' Ron moaned. Hermione stood up gingerly and held her hand up for Ron. He waved it away and attempted to stand up on his own, but failed, crumbling to the ground and groaning in pain. Hermione winced and gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and grasped him around the waist with her left hand. She covered his right wrist with her right hand and gently pried him from the stairway, helping him into his room. She sat him on the side of his bed and walked over to the door, closing it before walking back over to Ron, who was still biting his lip from the pain. She unbuttoned his jacket and untied his bow-tie and removed both pieces of clothing from Ron's torso. He stared at her.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?' he asked incredulously. Hermione looked at him.

'I'm going to check you out,' she replied. Ron snorted and started to laugh, making Hermione register what she had said.

'I think we've done enough of that the past few years, Hermione,' Ron choked out. He went to lay down and grunted. 'Shite.'

'That's what I was talking about!' Hermione exclaimed, pointing to Ron's face. He looked at her and sighed.

'Fine. I'm telling you, it's just a few bruised ribs. That's it,' he replied. Hermione scowled, opened the clasp on his vest, and started unbuttoning his white shirt. He cleared his throat and swallowed, but Hermione ignored it until she got to the last button and had glanced down at his lap and saw...well...

She snapped her glance back to Ron's buttons and was suddenly trembling, making it quite a task to undo his last button. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and felt around for the button. She found a button, but when she opened her eyes it wasn't the button she was aiming for.

'Having trouble?' Ron asked her, amusement laced through his deep voice. Hermione glared at him.

'No. No trouble at all,' she replied, moving her fingers up the final button on his shirt and popping it from the hole. Ron chuckled then grunted.

'Just bruised ribs, eh?' Hermione scolded, removing his shirt as well. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione climbed on the bed behind him, gently running her fingers down his back. He shivered.

'What are you doing?'

'Testing.'

'Testing _what_?'

'Sensitivity,' Hermione said, running her fingers over his sides, pressing lightly. His muscles all clenched and Hermione sighed.

'What?'

'Broken ribs. Not bruised. Hold still, I'll fix it for you.'

'Will it hurt?'

'If you move around it will. Hold still.' Hermione drew her wand and gently touched it to the yellow-ish skin.

_'Sanare_,' she whispered. Ron sucked in a breath through his teeth and slowly the bruise starting to form disappeared. She did the same to the other side and Ron gently turned his torso to each side, biting his lip slightly.

'It still hurts a bit,' he murmured.

'Good. It means it's working,' Hermione whispered, running her hands up Ron's back to his shoulder blades and moving the skin in circles. He immediately relaxed.

'Merlin,' he breathed, leaning against her fingers. She smiled and moved her hands up to his neck.

'Why are you so tense?' she murmured into his right ear. He looked at her, his eyes half closed.

'I dunno. Fighting with you tends to have different effects on me,' he replied, glancing down at his crotch. Hermione glanced down as well and saw what she saw when she was unbuttoning his shirt. She looked away quickly and swallowed.

'Why?' she asked quietly.

'Why? Hermione, I don't know why. I just know that you're the only one who can make me feel more than one emotion at once. Seems you're the one who stretched out my emotional range from the range of a teaspoon to the range of...of...the bloody world!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione blushed.

'I was wrong. You never did have the emotional range of a teaspoon,' Hermione murmured. Ron laughed.

'Yeah, I did.'

'No, you didn't.'

'Okay, fine. But it's bigger now than it was back then.'

Hermione stopped moving her fingers and Ron crawled onto his bed, sitting beside her. He looked at her and gently kissed her, his right hand moving to her neck and running his thumb over her cheek. She closed her eyes and laid back on his bed, letting him crawl on top and hover above her. He ran his left hand to her arm and across her shoulder and slowly made his way down her chest. His fingers brushed over her nipple and she moaned softly, breaking their kiss. He looked at her and made his way down her neck and to her nipple, kissing it lightly through her silky dress. She sucked in a breath and arched against him slightly, her back lifting off the bed a little. Ron pulled back.

'Brilliant,' he breathed, blowing lightly on the moist fabric. Hermione shivered and Ron continued his way down to her stomach and - avoiding the place between her thighs - made his way down her left leg. She giggled slightly at the stubble on his chin and he crawled back up and kissed her softly, passionately, and lovingly. She thrusted her hands into his long hair and pulled his head closer, her tongue swirling around his. He pulled his head away from hers and travelled up to her ear, nibbling lightly and receiving a groan in response for his actions. Hermione felt his hand run down to the bottom of her dress, which came her knees. He slid his hand under the dress and Hermione stiffened.

'Ron-'

'Shh. It's okay.'

'Ron, I don't really-'

'If you don't want to...'

'No, it's not that. I want to, but...'

'But what?'

'No, it's okay. Never...never mind.'

'Hermione, I don't want to force you into anything,' Ron said, removing his hand from under her dress. Hermione sighed.

'You're not. Don't worry. Just...just kiss me when you do that. Please?' she asked. Ron blinked and cleared his throat.

'Um...sure,' he replied. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to Hermione's and then moved his lips to her neck and began the assault. Hermione moaned and Ron's hand slid back under her dress, but she hardly noticed until he was running his fingers along her hot center. He jerked his mouth away from her.

'What?' she asked, looking around. Ron gaped at her.

'Um...where are your knickers?' he squeaked. Hermione giggled nervously.

'Well, I'm obviously not wearing any, am I?' she replied, still giggling at the look on Ron's face. He shook his head as if he were clearing it, and then said,

'Well, then...we need to get this dress off of you.' Hermione smirked.

'It ties up in the back,' she whispered. Ron flipped her onto her stomach.

'Then we'll just have to untie everything, won't we?' he growled. Hermione felt excitement burst in the pit of her stomach.

'Ron?'

'Hmm?' he replied, stroking her arse with one hand while trying to untie the knot at the small of her back.

'You love me?' she asked. He stopped moving and flipped her back over so he could face her.

'Of course, love.'

'Really?'

'Hermione, I love you, I want you, and I need you. I don't think I could ever live without you,' he whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed him, running her hands over his bare back. He growled and ripped his head from Hermione's.

'What?' she asked him. He shook his head and moved so that his head was positioned between her legs. She watched him in amazement as he moved his gaze from her eyes to her center and slowly ran his finger over her clit. She sucked in a breath and clutched at the covers frantically, her eyes snapping closed. Ron moved his mouth to her clit and moved his fingers down to her entrance and slipped a finger into her, still running his tongue over her clit. Hermione called out in a throaty voice, and Ron slowed his tongue and kissed her folds as if it were her mouth. Her breathing quickened and her grip on the sheets doubled. Her legs were thrown over Ron's shoulders and she found that her ankles were crossed behind his head to stop him from doing anything but continue at his pace. She felt her legs start to quiver and felt something that she had never felt before, and wouldn't be able to describe if her life depended on it.

'Ron,' she whimpered, making him clamp his lips around Hermione's nub and suck lightly. She screamed his name as she climaxed, and grasped frantically at the sheets. Ron ran his tongue over her before crawling back up to her and kissing her softly. She reached between them and popped the button on his pants, dragged the zipper open, and tugged his pants down. He broke away and clambered off the bed, kicking off his shoes and tearing his pants and socks off his legs. He swallowed and then slowly pulled his boxers down his legs as well. Hermione gaped at him and he climbed back into the bed.

'Your turn,' he growled, turning her onto her stomach and undoing the knot he had been working on before. He got it undone and turned Hermione back onto her back, sliding the dress up her hips and over her head. She avoided his gaze and swallowed nervously.

'It's not much,' she muttered, refering to her small breasts. Ron drank her in and snorted.

'Not much? Hermione, you're bloody beautiful.' And with that, he kissed her again, leading the head of his cock to her wet opening and gently probbing her open. She bit her lip.

'You okay?' he asked, pushing hair out of her face.

'Yes,' she replied, still biting her lip.

'You don't seem it,' Ron said. Hermione smiled weakly.

'Keep going,' she said.

'Am I hurting you?' he asked, a horrified expression crossing his face.

'No, just move. Please,' she responded, her voice no more than a whisper. Ron nodded and pushed forward again, sinking in deeper. Hermione closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, digging her nails into Ron's back. He groaned and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder as he pulled out and slammed back in. Hermione sucked in a breath and swallowed, trying to relax so she would climax again. Ron reached between them and rubbed her clit, noticing that she was tense and looking as though she were only feeling pain. She jolted slightly, and Ron smiled and gently brushed his index finger against her clit again, wanting her to relax, hoing that she was feeling at least a little pleasure. She groaned and he took it as a sign that she was starting to enjoy herself as well. He continued to stroke her nub and thrust into her gently. She moaned.

'Faster,' she growled in his ear. He obliged and picked up the pace a little, forgetting about her clit and fully thrusting in and out of her. He grunted as he came and collapsed, trying to keep his weight off of Hermione. He gathered all his strength and rolled off Hermione, pulling out of her and wrapping her up in his arms.

'Love you,' he mumbled. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Love you, too,' she replied.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and felt a dull pain between her legs and arms wrapped around her stomach. She twisted a little and saw Ron smiling at her. 

'Morning,' he whispered. Hermione smiled back.

'Morning,' she replied quietly. Ron cleared his throat and drew his arms back to his side and over his head. He bent forward and planted little kisses along Hermione's shoulder up to her neck and eventually nibbled lightly. Hermione groaned.

'God, Ron,' she breathed. 'So early?'

'It's only been a few hours,' he whispered in her ear. He licked the shell of said ear and then nibbled lightly on the lobe. 'Did you have fun last night?'

'Mmm, yes,' Hermione replied. 'You?'

'Of course. Did you get to finish?'

'Well...no.'

'Want to try again?' he asked, looking down on her. She smiled.

'If you think you're up to it,' she challenged. Ron laughed.

'I...ahem...I think I'm pretty up to it,' he replied, pulling her back to him. She gasped as she felt his hard length pressing into her back. His hand travelled down between her legs and she moaned rolling onto her back and letting Ron spread her legs so he would have access to everything. He bent his head and Hermione whimpered as Ron mimicked his actions from a few hours ago. She grabbed his hair and reached over her head and grasped the pillow. She felt her legs quiver and Ron stopped, positioning himself and thrusting into her again. She moaned and grabbed his biceps, her nails sinking into the skin there. She groaned as he sank into her again, and again. Suddenly, he stopped, and - still connected - moved her legs so that they were on either side of his head and Hermione saw that her shoes were still on her feet from the night before. He pulled out again and thrust back in, Hermione raising her hips to meet him half way. A few seconds later, Hermione's body contracted painfully tight as she screamed her lover's name. Ron grunted and emptied himself inside her.

'You okay?' she panted. Ron nodded and slowly lowered himself onto her. She ran a hand up and down his back.

'Will I crush you if...' he trailed off and Hermione sighed.

'No, it's okay,' she said. He lay on top of her.

'I love you, Hermione,' he said. Hermione smiled and felt tears well in her eyes.

'I love you too, Ron.'


End file.
